


Catastrophe Averted

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jared and Jensen's first date ends in a scrape, both literal and figurative.





	

“I had a really good time tonight,” says Jared, pulling the station wagon over to the curb. It’s ugly as sin, maroon with dark wood paneling and just about as old as he is, but it was the best he could do on short notice. He borrowed it from his cousin when his own Trans Am wouldn’t start, and his cousin didn’t even give him the keys, just said that it would start without them if he hit the accelerator the right way. By the same token, the car turns off if he hits the brake hard enough, so that’s what he does. He grins awkwardly at Jensen. “Can I walk you to your door, or is that too cheesy?”

Jensen’s answering smile is earnest. “I would like that,” he replies softly. Jared gets out of the car and dashes around to open Jensen’s door for him. Jensen shakes his head, but he’s still smiling.

Jared takes Jensen’s hand and walks him the ten or so feet to his front door. “I don’t want this to be over.”

“Me either,” says Jensen, “but my curfew’s at eleven.”

Jared looks at his watch. “We’ve got five minutes.”

Jensen’s smile turns sly. “I can work with that.” He leans up and kisses Jared.

Jared kisses him back, chastely at first, but Jensen’s tongue is insistent upon entering Jared’s mouth, so he lets it, and Jensen slips his hand down Jared’s back to cup his ass and soon they’re making out like…well, like the teenagers they are.  
After what seems like only a few seconds, the porch light bursts to life above their heads and they pull apart. “Call me?” whispers Jared.

“Of course,” Jensen answers.

Jared smiles and waves as Jensen steps through the front door. He turns and walks to the piece of shit station wagon he can’t wait to get rid of.

He climbs into the driver’s seat and hit the accelerator, but the car doesn’t flare to life the way it’s supposed to. He tries again. Nothing.

He waits for a few minutes and tries once more. Still nothing. He sighs and trudges back to Jensen’s front door. Jensen’s still standing there, and he swings open the door. “Car won’t start?”

Jared nods. “I’m gonna kill Scotty. Stupid piece of crap.”

Jensen’s father appears behind him. “Car trouble?” His glasses are askew and his hair is mussed, and Jared hopes he didn’t drag him out of bed for this. “Well, lets see what we can do.”

Jensen’s dad has Jared pop the hood. Jensen stands on the sidewalk looking guilty. Jared’s standing near the open driver’s side door, climbing in and out as Mr. Ackles has him try various things. Finally, the car sputters to life and Mr. Ackles says, “You left it in gear. Don’t do that next time,” and is halfway down the sidewalk before Jared can even say thanks.

Jared goes to get in the car when he realizes that the car is already moving. It’s picking up speed and is dangerously close to rear-ending Jensen’s neighbor!s Jeep. Jared dives headfirst into the passenger seat and yanks the wheel towards him, throwing the emergency brake at the same time. Jensen shouts and Jared suddenly feels a sharp, stinging pain all the way down his right leg. With the car stopped and catastrophe averted, Jared tries to climb to his feet.

“Holy shit, Jay, are you okay?” Jensen runs around the car and grabs Jared’s shoulders, hauling him to his feet and turning him around so he can squeeze the breath out of him. “You almost ran yourself the fuck over! Jesus, lemme see your leg.”

Jared looks down and his breath catches when he sees his right calf absolutely covered in blood. Jensen sucks in a breath. “Sit down,” he says, his voice shaking slightly. “I’ll get the first-aid kit.”

Jared sits down and tries to determine the extent of damage with only the dim light from the street lamps. It looks like just plain old road rash, but looking at the placement of blood on the road surface, he realizes he came dangerously close to running over his own leg. His chest tightens. That could have been really, REALLY bad.

Jensen returns with a white plastic box, a towel, and a bottle of water. He hands the box to Jared and opens the bottle of water. “This is gonna hurt,” he tells Jared soberly.

Jared nods and bites his lip as Jensen rinses the blood off his leg. It hurts, but not as bad as peroxide would, so he stays silent. Jensen gives him a halfhearted smile and starts patting his leg dry with the towel. It’s actually not as bad as it looked; there are a bunch of separate abrasions, but none of them are deep enough to need stitches or leave permanent scars. It’s gonna be painful and ugly for a good while, though.

Jensen motions for the box and pulls out a tube of Neosporin. He gently applies it to the abrasions and then covers them with gauze and tape. When he’s done, Jared grins at him. “You gonna kiss it and make it better?”

Jensen presses a soft kiss to Jared’s forehead. “My dad thinks you’re an idiot,” he says, “but I told him you’re MY idiot.”

“And you’re my Florence Nightingale,” replies Jared. “Thanks for patching me up.”

“You scared the shit out of me,” says Jensen. “Don’t ever do that again. If you had really gotten hurt…”

Jared grabs Jensen’s hand and squeezes it. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Jensen pulls Jared in for a proper kiss. “Just, be careful, okay?”

“I will,” he promises. “Good night.”

Jensen smiles. “Good night, Jay. I’ll call you tomorrow, see how you’re doing.”

“You gonna come take care of me?”

Jensen nods, his smile even wider. “Always.”


End file.
